the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Matricia
Matricia is the friendship pairing of Mara Jaffray and Patricia Williamson (Ma/ra and Pa/'tricia'). Both are very close to each other and are frequently seen hanging out, even sharing secrets and helping each other in times of need. The two girls are also roommates with one another at the moment because Amber got mad at Mara for being too close to Mick. When Joy mysteriously left, Mara and Patricia became closer because Patricia only talked about Joy with Mara because she trusts her, and Mara talks to Patricia only about Mick because Patricia is the only person that she trusts. Link to the Matricia Gallery.' ' Matricia Moments 'Season 1 Moments' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Patricia tells Mara that Victor won't give her Joy's home number. She then says that Victor will send Joy her stuff though. Mara tells Patricia that that's a good thing so that way Joy will ring her. *Mara distracts Mr.Sweet about endangered hedgehogs so Patricia can get Joy's file. *When Patricia freaks out because Nina erased the message off the mirror, Mara tells Patricia to calm down. She also puts her hand on Patricia's shoulder comfortingly. *Mara tries to tell Patricia that the reason Joy is missing from the photo is because she probably wasn't there that day. *Mara becomes angry with Patricia for locking Nina into the attic she tells her "Just unlock it Patricia, this is getting silly". House of Discovery/House of Hyper *Patricia talked to Mara about Nina. She told Mara about how Nina snuck out the other night. *Mara went to guard the door for Patricia even though she obviously didn't want to. She seem to get annoyed and said,"Someday, you'll have to give me another job other than guarding." *Mara and Patricia laughed about what Nina wrote in her diary. *Mara warned Patricia not to read it. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Patricia and Mara sit at the same table during Mr. Winkler's class. *Mara talks to Patricia about Mick and Patricia comforts her by saying that Mick will come around. *Mara and Patricia are hanging out in the bathroom together. *Mara tries to tell Patricia that she needs to stop worrying about Joy's disappearance. However, Patricia doesn't listen to her. *Mara tells Patricia that she has a huge crush on Mick. House of Flames / House of Passages *When Patricia hangs up the phone with Rufus, Mara asks Patricia how she can trust this man. Patricia tells her that she just can. *When Patricia pours water on Amber, Mara asks her what's going on. *Patricia asks Mara to please pass the juice, but Mara ignores her. Patricia then gets the juice herself. *Patricia asks for Mara's view of the situation. Mara tells her that she went too far. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Patricia cheers for Mara during the contest against Mick. *When Amber says that Mara had a lucky guess, Patricia says she doesn't know about that. She says this like she already knows Mara is going to win because she knows Mara is very good at sports. *Patricia goes into Mick and Fabian's room and tells him that Mara won without cheating. She looks very mad at Mick. *Patricia and Mara are together when they irritate Victor by standing in front of the cameras. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Patricia asks why Mara is being all smiley while looking at Mick. *Mara tells Patricia that she and Mick kissed. *Patricia tells Mara that Mick isn't her type. She continuously tells her this. *Patricia tells Mara that they are friends and friends help each other. *Mara then tells Patricia that she's just jealous and Patricia storms off. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Patricia goes into her and Mara's room. She is worried about the fact that Mara had missed breakfast and that Mick was waiting for her downstairs. *Mara tells Patricia that she is sick of herself. Patricia asks her where this is coming from. Mara tells her that she is boring. Patricia asks her who's said that. *Patricia tells Mara that she is great. *Patricia asks Mara if it had anything to do with Mick; Mara didn't answer and pulled the covers over her head. *When Mara walks into the room looking very bad, Patricia raises her eyebrows and looks at her in shock. However, the shock she shows says that she thinks Mara looks slightly funny and weird. *Patricia tells Mara that she didn't have to put all her make-up on at once. *When Mara says she doesn't have her homework, Patricia is smiling and probably trying not to laugh. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Mara worriedly asks Fabian and Nina if they had seen Patricia. *Mara has watery eyes and is about to cry. Fabian asks if she's all right and Mara says that she needs to talk to Patricia. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Patricia wakes up screaming from a nightmare. Mara asks if she's all right. *The next morning, Mara asks Patricia if she is okay. Patricia says she is all right. House of Yesterday / House of Victory *When Patricia sees Mara dressed up, she says wow while looking her over. *Mara asks Patricia if she voted for her. Patricia says that of course she voted for her. *Patricia tells Mara that she ran a very strong campaign. She then says that it was boring, but strong. *Patricia claps for Mara when she wins the election. 'Season 2 Moments' House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Patricia asks Mara if she's okay with Mick moving away. *Patricia tries to help Mara realize that she doesn't need to break up with Mick. *Mara thanks Patricia for helping her realize that Mick and her have nothing in common. *Patricia is shocked when Mara decides to break up with Mick. *Mara tells Patricia she likes Patricia's advice so she's going to geek it up some more. *Mara forces Patricia to help her out with her stupid cheer. *Mara gets mad when she discovers Mick likes her even more and asks Patricia how it happened. Patricia looks her over and says she has no idea. *Patricia is confused because she didn't mean to give any advice. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Mara comes to Patricia telling her that Mick is dumping her and leaving to Australia. *Mara blames Patricia for giving her the bad advice and Patricia tries to tell her she didn't. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Patricia and Joy try to get Mara to come join the part y. *Patricia comforts Mara after Mick leaves by trying to make her laugh. House of Protection / House of Letters *Particia repeats Joy's reassurance that Mara did the right thing only "louder and faster!" House of Isis / House of Curfews *Patricia tells Mara that she'll share Eddie as a nemesis and the two plot to prank him. *Patricia gets Mara out of bed in the middle of the night to get back at Eddie. *Patricia is not upset when Mara runs as Victor is coming to give them detention. House of Hacks / House of Stings *Mara tries to get Patricia to let her help find the amulet Patricia is looking for, but Patricia says no because she can't let Mara know about the amulet. House of Phantoms / House of Surrender *Mara is concerned about Patricia and Eddie's relationship and tells her how hurt Eddie looked earlier that day. *Mara tries to help Patricia by giving her advice on how to more like a couple with Eddie. *Mara and Patricia argue about how Patricia treats Eddie. *Mara tries to give Patricia advice on how to act like a couple with Eddie. Matricia Videos Video:Mara_Patricia_-_Just_A_Dream Video:Mara_Patricia_(Stop&Stare) Matricia Fanfictions pages *Wish Upon a Star or Airplane by shmankingowner44 *House of Para byshmankingowner44 Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings